Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording method and a recording device.
Description of the Related Art
As a recording method for performing recording on thermosensitive recording media with a change in hue or reflectance caused by heating, for example, contact recording methods, such as use of heat stamps or thermal heads, have been generally known. Among the above-mentioned examples, thermal heads have been most commonly used.
In a recording method using the thermal head, the thermal head is pressed against a thermosensitive recording medium in order to achieve sufficient heat conductivity. Therefore, print missing occurs due to deterioration of a surface of a thermal head caused by dirt or foreign matter deposited on a surface of the thermosensitive recording medium. As a result, maintenance or replacement of the thermal head may be required.
Meanwhile, as method for recording in non-contact manner, there are recording methods using laser. As the recording methods using laser, typical is a method where one laser beam is scanned by a galvanometer mirror to perform recording. The above-described recording method however has a problem that a recording time is prolonged, as a quantity of information of an image increases. In order to solve the problem, for example, proposed is an image-replacement method where a reversible thermosensitive recording medium is exposed to a laser beam set to satisfy the desired relationship using a laser array exposure unit, in which a plurality of lasers each independently driven are aligned in a direction orthogonal to a moving direction of the reversible thermosensitive recording medium (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52350).